This invention relates generally to illuminated display fixtures and, more particularly, to an illuminated address display having character plates which magnetically adhere to a light housing and through which delectably colored light may project.
Numerous address display fixtures have been proposed in the prior art for illuminating the address numerals of a residence for enhanced identification purposes at night. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing address display fixtures do not provide a user with the convenient ability to change the displayed address or to change other ornamental display components. In addition, existing devices do not provide a user with the option of selecting the color of light to be projected through the address numerals or characters.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an illuminated address display which allows selected character plates to be selectively magnetically attached or removed from the display device. Further, it is desirable to have an illuminated display in which lights having different colors may be selectably projected through selected character plates.
An illuminated address display according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a generally rectangular light housing having a back panel, a top panel, a bottom panel, and first and second opposed side panels, The light housing defines an interior space and an open front. A light source which includes two bulbs of different colors is mounted to the back panel within the interior space and is positioned so as to direct light from the bulbs forwardly through the open front when the light source is energized. The light source is electrically connected to a power source. The display includes a switch for selecting which bulb to energize. Preferably, the two bulbs are red and white, respectively, such that the white bulb may be used to assist guests or delivery persons in locating a residence at night whereas the red light may be energized to alert passersby or medical personnel of an emergency medical situation. The illuminated address display may also include a light activated switch which causes the white light to be energized automatically at dusk and de-energized at dawn. The red light is activated or deactivated manually.
The top and bottom panels of the light housing extend forwardly beyond the front edge of the first side panel such that selected ones of a plurality of character plates may be slidably inserted therebetween. A pair of metallic members extend between the side panels and are positioned within the interior space flush with the front edge of the first side panel 20. The back side of each character plate includes a pair of magnetic strips adjacent top and bottom edges thereof such that each character plate may be removably adhered to the metallic members. Each character plate further includes a cutout in the shape of a respective alphanumeric character or ornamental design. Therefore, desired numerals, letters, or design plates may be magnetically adhered to the metallic members of the light housing. When energized, the desired color of light is projected through the cutouts to illuminate the address.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide an illuminated address display for enhancing the ability of a person to identify a residential or business address at night.
Another object of this invention is to provide an illuminated address display, as aforesaid, having magnetic character plates that are convenient to attach to or remove from the display.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an illuminated address display, as aforesaid, which includes a light source having two differently colored light bulbs for selectively projecting different colors of light through the character plates.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an illuminated address display, as aforesaid, that is simple to use and economical to manufacture.
A further object of this invention is to provide an illuminated address display, as aforesaid, having a transparent plate extending between the metallic members for preventing insects or dirt from entering the interior space and for permitting light to project through the character plates.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.